Pour le mieux
by lunny
Summary: Vos destins sont liés Watanuki n’avait pas compris ces mots mais Doméki, lui savait ce que ça signifiait. Alors comme le médium ne pouvait pas le supporter, l’archer choisit de faire un vœu.


**Titre :** Pour le mieux

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp ; les couples ne m'appartiennent pas non plus… Ben, il me reste bien quelque chose…non ?

**Genre :** Romance sans doute

**Avertissement :**Evocation d'une romance entre hommes si vous ne supportez pas cela, libre à vous de faire demi-tour.

**Résumé :** « Vos destins sont liés » Watanuki n'avait pas compris ces mots mais Doméki, lui savait ce que ça signifiait. Alors comme le médium ne pouvait pas le supporter, l'archer choisit de faire un vœu.

**Note **: Petit retour dans les fanfics après une longue absence je l'avoue. Ce texte sommeille dans mon ordinateur depuis trop longtemps donc me revoila :) En espérant que cela vous plaira ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

- Tu n'y peux rien, vos destins sont liés, Watanuki.

Le dit Watanuki se mit à gesticuler, geignant à quel point il était malchanceux d'être lié à cet abruti de Doméki, que cela aurait été tellement mieux d'être lié à la si gentille Himawari-chan, tandis que Mokona s'exclamait à quel point le médium était amusant, suivi par les deux créatures de la sorcière. Yûko leva les yeux vers Doméki et lui sourit d'un air mystérieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis l'archer fronça les sourcils, silencieux comme à son habitude. Soudain, on décida qu'il manquait d'alcool, alors le cuisinier se leva, pestant contre ses esclavagistes qui ne le laissaient même pas ruminer en paix, se dirigeant vers la réserve personnelle de saké de Yûko. Finalement, la soirée fut des plus réussies et des plus enivrées. Le matin suivant, leurs vies reprirent leur cours normal.

Enfin presque…

* * *

- Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de me fixer, laissa tomber durement Watanuki, lassé du regard insistant de l'archer.

- Nos destins sont liés, murmura Doméki pensif.

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé par cette réponse, se demandant si son camarade ne se fichait pas de lui. Puis il parut surpris par la portée de ses mots, il lâcha avec un soupir, secouant la main comme s'il chassait une bête désagréable :

- Oui quelque chose comme ça… Mais ne te fais pas de films, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais devenir ton ami et encore moins te préparer des bentôs !

La fin de la tirade fut agrémentée de plusieurs gestes et gigotements du médium qui laissèrent son vis-à-vis de marbre. Il aurait paru tellement plus convaincant si à cet instant celui qu'il considérait comme un rival ne tenait pas une boîte de bentô préparée par ses soins entre ses mains.

- Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? interrogea Doméki d'une voix égale.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répliqua vivement le médium agacé. C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé que ça soit Himawari-chan, elle est tellement mignonne. Surtout ce matin, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner, j'en ai encore le cœur brisé, mais son sourire était si mignon !

Le plus stoïque des deux observa, d'un air blasé, le jeune homme commençait à faire diverses pirouettes, tandis que l'atmosphère semblait s'emplir de cœurs et de pétales de roses et qu'il continuait à bavasser sur leur camarade. Il avala quelques aliments, attendant patiemment que le médium retourne sur terre, cependant, quelques minutes après, alors qu'il décrivait l'éclat splendide de la chevelure de l'être aimé, l'archer décida de couper court à ses rêveries, demandant :

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

L'aura auparavant lumineuse du brun se transforma en une masse noirâtre tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. Il le pointa du doigt, hurlant :

- C'est même pire ! Tu es la plus horrible personne que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer, même Yûko-san me paraît agréable en comparaison et c'est peu dire ! Tu es désagréable au possible, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès avec un caractère pareil ! Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur patte qui me harcèle pour que je le nourrisse et malgré que tu éloignes les esprits, tu ne m'es en aucun cas agréable ! Alors oui c'est horrible !

Et encore, le médium avait écourté sa liste, se disant qu'il n'allait tout de même pas perdre un après-midi à expliquer à cet abruti ce qui faisait de lui une personne si détestable. Il manquerait plus qu'il sèche ses cours et qu'il rate une occasion fabuleuse de partager la même salle de classe que sa mignonne camarade de classe. Doméki l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, sondant les yeux clairs de son interlocuteur. Watanuki pense brièvement que peut-être il avait été trop loin et qu'il avait peut-être blessé l'archer avant de se persuader que le jeune home devait être aussi sensible qu'une pierre. Néanmoins, se détournant pour ramasser sa propre boîte de bentô, il lâcha tout de même :

- Enfin, j'imagine que j'aurai pu tomber sur pire…

* * *

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Doméki-kun ?

Le médium était sorti faire quelques courses, râlant comme toujours, depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'archer venait d'apparaître dans la boutique. Yûko lui souriait doucement, de cet air mystérieux qui signifiait qu'elle savait que l'archer avait attendu le départ de son homme à tout faire avant d'entrer. Doméki l'observa de son regard neutre, il paraissait décidé. Elle, allongée dans son divan, le fixant avec cette pointe de sarcasme, attendait sa réponse. Finalement, il se décida :

- J'ai un vœu à formuler.

Elle se leva souplement à ces mots, il y avait quelque chose de félin qui aurait pu fasciner l'archer s'il s'était laissé distraire, cependant, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, ne lâchant pourtant pas des yeux la patronne du cuisinier. Elle s'approcha de lui et souffla d'une voix douce, malgré que son sourire ait disparu :

- Quel est- ton vœu ?

Doméki mordit ses lèvres un instant, il laissa son souffle s'échapper en un soupir, enfin il trouva la force de formuler ce vœu qui le déchirait :

- Je souhaite briser le lien qui m'unit à Watanuki.

* * *

- Tiens, prends ça.

Le pendentif atterrit souplement entre ses mains, cela semblait une vieille pièce d'argent dans laquelle on observait un trou où on avait passé un fil noir. Watanuki fronça les sourcils, il observa son vis-à-vis avec un air septique, prêt à lui rendre l'objet sans fioritures, pensant qu'il n'avait que faire des présents étranges de l'archer. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un geste, Doméki reprit la parole, chose inhabituelle, il occultait le médium des yeux, fixant un point au loin :

- Il te sera utile, alors gardes le sur toi. Il vient de la sorcière…

Watanuki hocha la tête, malgré qu'il se sente perdu. Il enfila le collier, grimaçant à l'idée qu'il venait de l'obtenir de l'archer, toutefois, si lui-même l'avait acquis de sa patronne, il devenait moins méfiant. Sans doute, la sorcière réclamerait un prix, bien qu'il ignorât l'utilité de cet objet, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait le refuser. Il croisa le regard froid de l'archer quand il releva la tête. Il surprit sur son visage un air indéchiffrable, ne pouvant déduire si la situation le satisfaisait ou non, le cuisinier choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. L'archer continuait à l'observer, avec une intensité que Watanuki jugeait gênante. Il allait lui lancer une phrase quelconque, sûrement emplie de remarques acerbes sur son comportement plus qu'étrange ou de critiques sur son humble personne, pourtant, il se tut. Doméki venait de se lever et quitter le toit de l'établissement, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui, silencieux, sans même un dernier regard ou un geste qui aurait pu avertir Watanuki.

Laissant derrière lui sa boite de bentô encore pleine.

* * *

La situation était étrange, songeait le médium, tandis qu'il marchait aux côtés de la brune qui occupait son cœur.

Ils étaient seuls, cela le préoccupait. En effet, depuis quand pouvait-il ainsi marcher librement auprès de l'être aimé sans que rien n'entrava leur route ? Surtout sans qu'un certain camarde de classe qu'il jugeait arrogant ne vienne s'immiscer dans ces doux bonheurs de fin d'après-midi. Qui plus est, sans qu'un esprit ne se manifesta en vue d'en faire son repas. Ainsi, le cuisinier pouvait enfin goûter aux joies simples de la vie lycéenne.

Et à son plus grand étonnement, il ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais l'absence de l'archer l'agaçait. Il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis un moment, peut-être entrevu dans les couloirs à quelques rares instants, rien de plus. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'archer lui lance une longue tirade à sa simple vue ou se mette à le suivre à chacun de ses pas, cependant l'indifférence dont il était à présent l'objet l'intriguait. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir il n'avait pas été plus médisant qu'à son habitude et rien de sa part n'aurait pu provoquer cette situation à son humble avis. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce désagrément de coté et profiter de la présence de l'élue de son cœur qui lui parlait.

- Et donc Doméki m'a dit qu'il partait à Hokkaido dès mercredi, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu soudain ?

Watanuki reprit brusquement pied à la réalité en entendant le nom de celui qu'il considérait comme son rival. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant de lâcher, l'air un peu hébété, car tout à ses pensées il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de son amie :

- Pardon ?

Himawari, se méprenant sur son le visage qu'il présentait, lui répondit :

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Et bien tu sais, il a parlé de se rendre à Hokkaido dès mercredi, enfin j'espère qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup de problème, c'est toujours dur de s'intégrer à un nouvel environnement.

Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche, cependant il ne trouva pas de mots qui auraient pu illustrer les sentiments confus qui l'animaient. Kunogi l'observa s'arrêter en plein milieu de la chaussée, aussi brusquement que s'il avait subi une collision contre un mur. Le regard hagard, il essayait de rassembler le peu d'informations dont il avait pris connaissance. Puis, il chassa ses sentiments absurdes de colère et de tristesse qui s'immisçait en lui avant d'adresser un sourire éblouissant à celle qui animait son cœur et reprendre sa marche.

* * *

La colère le rongeait sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir.

Watanuki s'évertuait à frotter énergiquement le fond d'une casserole où il avait laissé malencontreusement brûler quelques aliments. Ses gestes étaient secs et vifs tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans l'éclat métallique. Il sentait l'anxiété qui l'animait se faire présenter chaque fois un peu plus, tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer la raison de son mal être. Le fond restait noirâtre et il dut se résoudre à abandonner sa tâche, grimaçant à la pensée qu'il faudra sûrement dédommager sa patronne pour l'objet abîmé. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et passa doucement ses mains sous le jet d'eau, le regard hagard.

- Tu sembles bien préoccupé, remarqua la sorcière des dimensions se glissant derrière lui.

Contrairement à son habitude, Watanuki ne pesta pas, stoïque, ne se tournant pas vers Yûko, essayant de l'ignorer. La sorcière eût un sourire doux, puis elle murmura doucement, comme lui avouant une confidence :

- Je lui avais pourtant dit à quel point son choix était égoïste…

Sa voix était toujours un peu rauque, profonde, comme si elle sifflait doucement contre son oreille pour le séduire et finalement le mordre. Ses mots étaient comme du poison, ils s'immisçaient doucement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre, ils trouvaient un chemin jusqu'à sa tête emplie de questions, lui faisaient accélérer le cœur de peur et finalement, il se taisait tout de même, ne bougeait pas, mais il attendait qu'elle parle encore, l'espoir incertain.

- Alors, Watanuki, tu ne parles pas ? Interrogea la sorcière alors que le cuisiner essayait de ne pas entendre le rire dans sa voix. Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Le médium se mordit les lèvres, il aurait voulu continuer à se taire et faire son ignorant, continuer à faire semblant d'ignorer de qui on parlait ou à quel sujet. Se cacher dans un silence où il n'avait pas à se justifier si sa voix tremblait ou si la colère explosait dans ses paroles comme des feux d'artifices. Juste rester en silence et écouter les petits indices qu'on lui donnait, les mettre en ordre dans sa tête, sans avoir à quémander. Cependant, il dut bien se résoudre à demander difficilement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé ?

Il fixait le siphon de l'évier d'une telle façon qu'on aurait cru le voir s'y faire aspirer à tout moment. Mais il restait là, bien que volatile et distant, il était là dans cette maison où on réalisait les souhaits, et ses mains continuaient à trembler. Pour une raison qu'il voulait ignorer.

- Il est venu à moi, raconta celle qui exauçait les vœux d'une voix qui aurait pu sembler presque tendre. Il a alors fait le souhait de briser le lien qui vous unissait…

Doucement, elle quitta la pièce, d'un pas lent, laissant le cuisinier seul au milieu des ustensiles aux éclats métalliques. Appuyé contre le bord de l'évier, le visage baissé sur le siphon, silencieux, ses mains continuant à trembler.

* * *

Un léger vent frais, vint s'immiscer dans son col, le faisant trembler.

Il marchait dans l'allée, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, grimaçant contre cette nuit froide alors que l'après-midi avait été ensoleillé. Le ciel, clair autrefois, s'était empli de nuages menaçants. Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à pleuvoir. Pourtant, il avait senti le besoin de se glisser dehors, dans la fraîcheur nocturne, sans qu'il ne put comprendre pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient déjà mené à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Il portait encore ses vêtements d'école, rechignant à les quitter, ne pouvant pas accepter quelque part, que demain il ne les enfilerait pas. Les valises fermées à l'entrée le faisaient douter, est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? Ne pouvait-il pas se soustraire à son sort ? Cependant, c'était son souhait, alors tout ce chemin qu'il devait parcourir était du à son propre choix, rien d'autre.

Il y avait une ombre malingre à l'entrée qui fit s'agiter son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Et il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait appelé sous le couvert de la nuit, que ses pas ne le menaient que vers celui qu'il désirait. Sans doute, s'il n'avait pas été à l'entrée du temple, il aurait marché le long des rues, longeant les murs voilés par la nuit, rejoint cette boutique où les sorts se scellaient. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas eut l'audace d'entrer, craignant de faillir dans ce qu'il avait entrepris, ne voulant pas se montrer faible alors qu'il s'était résolu à être fort. Il aurait attendu, encore et encore, juste dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, une minute, une seconde avant son départ. Puis il serait parti…

Cependant, c'était lui qui le guettait à l'entrée de son temple. Il reconnaissait cette silhouette fragile qui attendait. Il avança vers lui, hésitant pour une fois, sa détermination s'étant effilochée au fil du temps. Il se sentait comme une bête avançant vers sa proie. Comme une bête se lançant dans un piège. Il était craintif mais agité. Le médium leva les yeux vers l'archer, entendant les bruits de pas étouffés. Il l'observait avec attention. Sous le couvert de la nuit, il voit les yeux bleus le fixer, comme le sondant intensément. Ils étaient proches à présent. L'archer se sentait mal à l'aise devant le regard colérique qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de recevoir de la part de son homologue. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cuisinier semblait touché à un tel point. Il allait esquisser un mot quand l'autre détourna le regard et recula. Dans un geste, qu'il jugea quelque peu désespéré, il saisit le bras du médium. Quand il sentit le vêtement entre ses doigts, il réalisa que ce n'était pas une illusion et se sentit rassuré.

Watanuki ne le regardait plus, son regard absorbé par cette main sur son bras, autrefois, il se serait débattu pour se dégager, mais il ne pouvait que rester là, le regard fuyant, comme si la main qui enserrait son bras lui absorbait toutes ses forces. Que bientôt il se dissoudrait entre ses bras, mais rien ne se passait, juste cette pression affolante sur son bras. Finalement, le médium se décide à glisser quelques mots sous le couvert de la nuit :

- Alors tu t'en vas.

Doméki ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une simple constatation ou un reproche. Sa gorge était sèche, sûrement cela expliquait sa voix un peu rauque :

- En quelque sorte.

Le cuisinier leva ses yeux vers les siens, la colère brûlait dans son regard et l'archer s'en sentait méprisable.

- Et que vas tu faire de moi ? interrogea finalement Watanuki, ne pouvant se complaire dans ce silence lourd.

Le ton était sec et froid, c'était bien loin du jeune homme que Doméki connaissait et sans comprendre pourquoi, ne pas voir le cuisinier gesticuler, hurler et le maudire lui semblaient effrayant. Comme si déjà, avant même qu'il ne parte, tout avait changé entre eux. Se méprenant sans le vouloir sur l'objet de la question, l'archer consentit à répondre :

- Ce collier à ton cou, il te protégera des esprits.

Watanuki baisa les yeux, vexé quelque part, touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il pesta doucement, partagé entre la peine et la colère :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua la voix impatiente de son homologue.

Pourtant, il était plutôt calme normalement, mais il se sentait inquiet, n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il devait reculer ou avancer. Si simplement, il faisait le bon ou mauvais choix. Il souhaitait tant comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Refoulant ce sentiment confus qu'il abritait derrière son masque impassible quand il s'agissait de Watanuki. Cependant, il agissait maintenant sans retenue, voulant faire s'écrouler ce mur d'incompréhension qui les séparait même s'il savait à quel point ça allait être douloureux. Parce que se comprendre à présent ne les mènerait nul part. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter, partir sans mot, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaiterait et franchir cette barrière confuse se dressant entre eux et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu as fais ce vœu, lâcha le médium qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa voix paraissait si calme alors qu'il ne souhaitait que hurler.

Doméki vacilla un peu, surpris, se sentant mal à l'aise. Le cuisinier avait fini par l'apprendre et il se sentait embarrassé. Il sentait à quel point il paraissait cruel aux yeux du médium, pourtant celui qui était blessé c'était lui. Ce vœu, c'était comme s'ouvrir le ventre et laisser ses boyaux couler à terre. Pourtant, il était passé par-dessus tout cela, juste parce qu'il croyait en ce qu'il faisait. Sa voix, un peu morne, comme lassé de tout cela lui répond :

- C'était la bonne chose à faire.

- Idiot tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! s'exclama le médium, choqué et perdu à la fois.

Finalement, la colère s'immisça dans le cœur de Doméki, impuissant face à cette mésentente constante qui les séparait. Horriblement frustré de ne jamais se faire comprendre comme il voudrait. Il se sentait exploser, et il savait ses mots un peu vifs, cependant ils dévoilaient ce qu'il craignait et il aurait tellement souhaité qu'ils ne sonnent pas si vrais :

- Et toi ? As-tu réfléchis ? Nous sommes liés, cela va au-delà de ce que tu crois. Jamais, quoique tu tentes, tu ne pourras t'éloigner de moi, que tu essayes de m'éviter ou de me fuir ne changera rien. On se retrouvera toujours au final. N'importe le nombre d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre, nous sommes destinés à nous rejoindre indéfiniment. C'est cela que ça veut dire. Alors qui est le plus stupide a présent ? Veux-tu être lié à la personne que tu hais ?

Il y avait des nuages lourds qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux, un peu comme leurs humeurs qui s'assombrissent. Doméki regrettait ses paroles irréfléchies, pourtant c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait craintif de tout ce qui pourrait advenir. En vérité, il était terrifié, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Ses mots semblaient à des reproches voilés, pourtant ça ne l'était pas.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchis, songea doucement le médium, quelque peu déboussolé de cet éclat de voix rare de l'archer.

- Si tu l'avais fais, tu aurais pris la même décision, et ce sera toi qui aurais du payer le prix, se contenta d'éluder le gardien du temple, le regard froid.

Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans leurs paroles. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient parler en toute franchise, craignant quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas connaître. Se cachant derrière des mots qui n'étaient pas les bons. Choisissant de maintenir l'illusion d'une réalité qui n'existait plus. Faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que la main de l'archer enserrait encore le bras du médium. Garder sous silence le fait qu'ils voulaient maintenir cette distance un peu paradoxale. Trop éloignés et trop proches à la fois. Hésitants sur leurs postures, un peu trop rigides peut-être, tandis qu'ils se sentaient brûler à l'intérieur. C'était trop difficile de se comprendre et les mots les éloignaient un peu plus. Pourtant, ils ne connaissaient pas d'autre moyen de communiquer alors le médium lâcha soudainement :

- Tu es tellement égoïste.

Il faisait assez froid dehors, Doméki en avait la chair de poule et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il tremblait. Il s'accrochait un peu trop sans doute à cette idée vulgaire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons à ses tremblements. Un vent secoua les branches fragiles des arbres. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu, sans qu'il ne veuille comprendre la raison. Il parla un peu trop fort sans doute, ne voulant admettre qu'il avait crié, se disant que c'était seulement pour couvrir la tumulte du vent :

- Je l'ai fais pour toi !

Il y eut un silence lourd durant lequel ils s'observèrent indécis de l'attitude à revêtir, puis finalement comme l'avait craint l'archer, l'orage éclata au-dessus d'eux

* * *

Watanuki écoutait la pluie tomber l'air absorbé. Il entendait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser là dehors, à travers cette cloison étroite. Assis, le visage caché entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le médium songeait, tandis que l'air froid s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Il tremblait un peu, malgré que ses vêtements étaient à présent secs. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore un peu, même s'il avait tenté de les sécher avec cette serviette blanche, maintenant posée sur ses épaules. Il entendit les pas de son hôte qui s 'approchait mais il se complaisait dans ses réflexions. Il l'écouta poser quelque chose au sol puis s'asseoir à sa gauche. Bientôt le parfum du thé s'immisça dans ses narines. Il leva les yeux et observa le plateau où reposaient deux tasses fumantes. Il releva la tête, observant à travers la porte, les valises bouclées. Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers l'archer, sachant que celui-ci évitait à présent son regard.

La tasse était chaude entre ses doigts, il la leva quelque peu, savourant le fumet délicat s'égarant contre son visage. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les volutes claires du liquide, avant de demander :

- Tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'être lié à moi au point de formuler ce vœu ?

Doméki grimaça un peu, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à en reparler. Mais il ne voulait pas rester sans réponse. Les laisser tomber dans un silence angoissant où Watanuki le scruterait avec ses yeux accusateurs derrière ces lunettes rondes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, articulant d'une voix égale :

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'était toi qui ne voulais pas être lié à moi

Les yeux de Watanuki sont comme une tempête qui voulait l'engloutir et ne pas le laisser remonter à la surface. Il se sentait un peu tremblant, comme si l'air manquait à ses poumons. Il essaya de soutenir les yeux meurtriers qui lui reprochaient toutes les peines du monde, et sûrement plus que tout, leurs peines à eux. Watanuki avala une gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui réchauffa agréablement la gorge, il ne cria pas contrairement à son habitude, mais le ton un peu douloureux et sec qu'il employa toucha Doméki plus que ne l'auraient fait des hurlements :

- Tu l'as fais pour toi. Tu avais juste peur que je finisse par te haïr et te blesser plus que je ne le fais déjà. Tu craignais que j'en vienne à maudire ton existence. Tu ne voulais pas être blessé par tout ce que j'aurai pu te faire. Parce que tu pense qu'à force d'être liés, je n'aurai pas pu le supporter et nos relations se seraient dégradés, encore et encore, jusqu'à que notre semblant d'amitié finisse en cendres et que la haine reste la seule chose qui subsisterait entre nous.

L'archer n'esquissa aucun geste, ne prononça mot. Son regard glissant sur la silhouette fine qui était si proche mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à atteindre. Il observa indécis. Le cœur serré par des sentiments qu'il voulait ignorer. En réalité, il en voulait à Watanuki de lui dire ce qu'il essayait de se cacher.

- C'est moi qui te fais peur, déclara le cuisinier posant sa tasse vide sur le plateau.

Le geste était un peu trop sec peut-être, même s'il essayait de cacher sa colère, l'archer arrivait à la percevoir. Il savait à quel point ses mains tremblaient et comment son regard était blessé et déçu. Parce que sûrement, depuis tellement longtemps il l'observait. Et bien avant que tout le laisse présager, il savait bien comment il réagirait. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas les mots pour l'apaiser, alors il agit comme il devait le faire, il l'accusa froidement à son tour, alors que son corps brûlait de douleur :

- Et toi ? Ne suis-je pas le pire ?

Il y avait dans ses paroles, un peu de désespoir dissout dans toute cette froideur que Watanuki crut ressentir. Mais en vérité, il ignorait même ce que ressentait réellement Doméki. Il ne voulait sans doute pas chercher à comprendre tant sa propre colère l'étouffait. Il y avait dans sa poitrine l'étau froid qui emprisonnait lentement son cœur, mais il ne voulait toujours pas comprendre.

- Tu crois que c'est en fuyant que tu régleras tout ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui sonna méprisante. Qu'en coupant nos liens tu te débarrasseras de ce poids ?

Le silence était glacial. Doméki aurait espéré que sa gorge ne soit pas si sèche, que ses mains un peu moites puissent esquisser un geste vers le médium qui semblait s'éloigner à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais son corps trahissait son appréhension. Il avait su que ça aurait été difficile, mais autant préparé qu'il l'était, il ne pouvait éloigner ces sentiments de tristesse et de douleur qui lui broyaient lentement le cœur. Il ne pouvait parler, sentant que sa voix serait trop tremblante pour esquisser une parole qui aurait paru convaincante. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, et chaque parole du médium le forçait à s'avancer vers cette faille hostile, jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse qu'y sauter à pieds joints. Cependant, il sentait que c'était pour le mieux. Parce que Watanuki ne plongerait pas avec lui. Qu'il tomberait seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il trouverait, mais ça ne valait sans doute pas toutes ce qu'il allait perdre ce soir.

Le médium se leva lentement, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. Puis portant sa main à sa gorge pâle, il arracha le collier qui y pendait d'un geste violent qui surprit l'archer. Puis il lui lança l'objet et Doméki s'en saisit plus par réflexe que par réelle envie. Watanuki aurait aimé l'atteindre au visage, pour le blesser et le marquer, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce besoin viscéral de lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était cette colère qui grondait en lui, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à exprimer. Il semblait tellement assuré, ainsi debout, surplombant de son corps fin celui toujours assis de son camarade. Il avait sans doute l'air un peu terrifiant, le regard dur et la respiration inexplicablement haletante. Pourtant, la tumulte de son cœur ne cessait d'empirer, il se sentait sur le point de pleurer.

- Garde-le, murmura son homologue, se levant à son tour, d'une façon rapide, un peu trop peut-être pour arriver à cacher son malaise.

Watanuki devait lever les yeux vers ce visage un peu dur, un peu fermé, qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser. Il percevait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine de façon de plus en plus douloureuse. Il se sentait pressé par le temps pour une raison incompréhensible. Ils avaient tous les deux une posture hésitante. Il y avait ce gouffre béant entre eux qui s'agrandissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Watanuki ne savait pas très bien s'il souhaitait repousser l'archer le plus loin possible ou juste tendre une main vers lui pour le saisir. Mais la distance imperceptible se glissait entre eux, les rendant craintifs à la franchir. Les mots étaient un peu plus calmes, sûrement assez doux, mais ils restaient douloureux :

- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi

Doméki ne comprenait plus très bien, tout semblait s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Il se sentait blessé par ces mots durs à l'allure douce, ils l'heurtaient plus sûrement qu'un milliers d'insultes auraient pu le faire. Cependant, insidieuse, la peur montait en lui, le faisant suffoquer et trembler un peu. Ses mains sentaient le métal froid qui semblait pourtant brûler sa paume. Il craignait que des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher viennent à se réaliser. Parce qu'il ne serait pas là. Une distance trop grande pour être franchie en quelques pas et quelques mots allait s'instaurer entre eux bientôt. Là, à cet instant, il ne voulait laisser qu'échapper ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Il pourrait exhiber sa peur et lui attraper le bras pour le tirer à lui et les faire basculer autre part. Mais tout ce qu'il songea à faire ce ne fut que de l'avertir, d'une façon déjà un peu trop lointaine :

- Les esprits vont…

- Ce n'est plus ton problème, coupa sèchement celui qui était pourtant le plus effrayé. Ne t'en soucie pas.

L'archer voyait la peine s'immiscer sûrement sur le visage de son ami, comme des meurtrissures béantes qui s'ouvriraient soudainement devant lui. Il y avait cet air un peu blessé qui semblait lui reprocher tout ce en quoi il continuait à croire et s'accrocher. Il se sentait dans la tempête. Déboussolé, perdu, sans repère, il ne savait pas comment agir ou que dire. Ils semblaient se meurtrir de plus en plus à mesure que les temps défilait. Doméki avait horriblement peur. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

Watanuki lui tourna le dos et il eut l'impression que tout cela allait se terminer ainsi. Que tout allait tomber comme la serviette blanche qui avait glissé des épaules frêles. Qu'il allait perdre quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant voulu protéger. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement fait une erreur ou si le chemin qu'il avait choisi n'était pas le bon, car c'était justement le plus douloureux. Il ne pouvait comprendre s'il avait eut tort et raison. Cependant, il n'ignorait pas que se lever ainsi, renversement malencontreusement le plateau, faisant basculer les tasses à terre qui laissèrent s'étaler de leurs cadavres le liquide devenu froid, n'était pas la chose à faire. Pourtant, alors que les lattes de bois brillaient un peu sous ce nouvel invité, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il chercha sa main, mais ses doigts l'effleurent à peine, il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur, comme si la vie lui échappait peu à peu. Et s'il n'existait pas encore ce fol espoir de pouvoir tout réparer, ils se seraient sûrement déjà écroulés. Alors, il prononça quelques mots, même s'il se doutait qu'ils ne valaient pas grand chose :

- Je suis désolé.

Le médium s'arrêta au milieu de cette fuite désordonné, il était tremblant, sûrement était-ce du à l'averse qui s'était abattu sur lui. Ou peut-être simplement du à une nouvelle qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre. Il s'interdisait un sourire conciliant ou un regard compréhensif, ça n'aurait qu'assuré l'archer dans cette décision absurde où il s'entêtait. Puis, l'avenir était déjà scellé Cependant, Doméki savait qu'il restait quelque chose à sauver, malgré que les yeux de Watanuki se posent à peine sur lui, il espérait trouver ces mots qui les feraient basculer. Sa gorge était sèche et il ne trouvait pas les paroles qui auraient pu les sauver. Le silence était désagréable et ils ne bougeaient pas, suspendu dans le temps, attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Une voix murmurait à Watanuki qu'il ferait mieux de partir alors qu'il le pouvait encore, car ses jambes se faisaient lourdes et la fatigue le gagnait. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne veuille y prêter attention. Finalement, il laissa tomber las :

- Moi aussi. Pourtant, c'est déjà terminé.

La sentence s'abattit sur les larges épaules de Doméki avec violence ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle. Et sans pouvoir même y réfléchir, pressé par un sentiment d'urgence, terrifié à l'idée de tout perdre, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire fut d'agripper le médium et les faire basculer lourdement sur le sol. Il savait à quel point c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait souhaité et ça le terrifiait de comprendre à quel point les paroles du médium pouvaient l'influencer. Comme si juste avec quelques mots, il le tenait à sa merci.

Watanuki était craintif et déboussolé car Doméki était plus grand et fort que lui même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Peut-être qu'à force de le pousser si loin dans ses retranchements, il avait dépassé le point de non-retour, qu'à force d'aller contre sa volonté et chercher à le faire souffrir, il avait juste animé le feu de sa colère. Il aimerait crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il souhaitait vraiment bousculer l'archer et mettre un terme à quelque chose qui n'avait pas commencé. Il lança un regard arrogant à Doméki. Celui-ci détourna ses yeux comme honteux puis laissa échapper d'une voix faible qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Yûko n'a pas exaucé mon vœu.

- Pourtant, commença Watanuki, totalement déstabilisé, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Doméki se mordit la lèvre, il semblait honteux ainsi, son regard un peu hagard qui cherchait à l'éviter alors que son corps le surplombait. Il se sentait un peu misérable d'avoir laissé échapper ce qu'il s'était juré de cacher. Il pouvait encore revoir le visage de Yûko quelque peu condescendant quand elle lui affirma qu'il n'avait, en ce moment, rien en sa possession qui put servir de compensation en échange de ce vœu. Il en avait voulu à la sorcière de le laisser dans une telle situation. Il avait finalement décidé en dernier recours de s'éloigner comme il pouvait avant d'être définitivement blessé, juste le temps d'un moment, ainsi il pourrait peut-être s'endurcir au point de supporter les paroles incessantes du médium. Et peut-être qu'au fond, il avait espéré lors de son séjour trouver quelque chose d'une valeur telle qu'elle aurait pu exhausser son vœu. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre Watanuki au courant et au final, il s'était senti obligé de l'esquiver jusqu'à son départ.

- Je voulais t'éviter pendant un moment, avoua faiblement Doméki, embarrassé, réalisant son comportement immature d'un certaine façon.

Watanuki l'observa d'une manière confuse un court instant avant de soupirer, l'archer ne réussit pas à savoir si c'était de découragement ou de soulagement. Le médium le repoussa doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule, agitant le cœur de Doméki d'une façon fort agréable. L'archer se laissa faire et ils se trouvèrent finalement tout deux assis au sol, répétition grotesque des minutes précédentes, cependant la tension s'était finalement apaisée, bien que Doméki sentait indistinctement une chose confuse qui s'agitait en lui, grattant son masque indifférent pour remonter à la surface.

- Crétin, murmura soudainement Watanuki, dissimulant un sourire sur son visage baissé.

Ses sentiments désordonnés s'obstinaient à s'affronter en lui, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir élucider, il se sentait heureux de la situation. Pourtant, un malaise persistait comme le voile de la confusion qui les habitaient. Il cherchait, confus, un moyen de revenir à quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient.

- Imbécile

C'était un automatisme et l'archer regretta ce mot alors qu'il sortait de sa bouche, même s'il ne le laissa pas voir. Mais Watanuki ne répliqua rien, il observait le sol restant silencieux. Doméki ne pouvait pas clairement voir son visage, la pièce s'est encore assombrie comme les recouvrant d'obscurité. Il espérait que le cuisiner n'avait pas la possibilité voir ses yeux qui brillaient sûrement d'une lueur étrange alors qu'il observe la nuque blanche de son ami. Il y avait encore cette chose qui grattait ce mur entre eux, de plus en plus fort et la tête de Doméki se faisait lourde. Il songeait discrètement qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça, que c'était une idée encore plus mauvaise que les précédentes et qu'il aurait du détourner son regard de la peau blanche qui semblait appeler ses lèvres. Vaguement, il s'interrogeait sur le fait d'avoir blessé son camarade, dans ce cas, s'il avait commis une erreur il aurait sans doute du faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et le jeune garçon, inconscient de son regard, était là, tout près de lui, alors que bientôt il ne le verrait plus. Il n'aurait qu'à juste se baisser un peu pour effleurer la peau pâle.

Et quelque part, il en avait assez de retenir cette chose qui grattait au fond de lui.

La peau est douce, comme il avait pensé, et tandis que ses lèvres se posent sur la nuque, il perçut un parfum plaisant qui le rendait un peu plus téméraire encore. Le cuisinier se retourna soudainement, surpris par ce que l'archer avait osé faire, il avait l'impression que sa nuque le brûlait et la chaleur indécente se diffusait inexorablement dans son corps. Il ne savait pas très bien comment leurs lèvres se sont trouvées dans la pénombre, et sûrement cela ne pouvait être du qu'à ce personnage grossier qu'était son camarade.

Leurs lèvres étaient un peu sèches, pourtant le contact était agréable et sûrement s'ils s'étaient laissés aller, le baiser se serait indéniablement prolongé.

Pourtant, ils revinrent vite à la raison, s'écartant tous deux, cherchant à conserver l'illusion que ce contact n'avait point été désiré. La brûlure persistait pourtant, Doméki savait qu'elle ne ferait que s'attiser malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver et qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela. Il aimerait se pencher encore une fois, mais il doutait que le moment d'égarement qu'avait subi le médium se prolonge. Ils restèrent dans le silence, perplexes. Watanuki posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, troublé. Doméki avait l'envie persévérante de recommencer.

- Si tu raconte ça Himawari-chan je te tue, réussit finalement à prononcer le cuisiner d'une vois où se mêlaient incrédulité et colère.

- Viens à la gare demain, répliqua simplement Doméki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'amuser de la rougeur qui prenait possession des joues de son homologue.

Watanuki lui lança un regard furieux, indigné même, devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un ordre voir à du chantage. S'il ne fut pas une heure forte avancée, aucun doute qu'il se serait mis à hurler à perte et fracas au sujet de crétin qui se prenait pour les maîtres du monde. Il se leva d'une manière leste, sous le regard insistant de Doméki, il grommela vaguement à propos d'abrutis et de trains tout en traversant la pièce puis le couloir, il poussa la porte d'entrée qu'il avait atteinte, il sembla hésiter puis se décidant, il se tourna vers l'autre adolescent et lâcha de la façon la plus désinvolte qu'il put :

- Hé je ne t'attendrai pas.

Doméki était encore assis dans la pièce, Watanuki n'était plus qu'une vague silhouette qui se découpait près de la porte, pourtant même ainsi sans le voir il savait que le médium était embarrassé, qu'il abhorrait un visage rouge et qu'il se sentait beaucoup moins assuré que sa voix semblait le sous-entendre. Que même, caché derrière ces paroles mordantes, il cherchait une réponse.

- Alors je reviendrai vite, affirma l'archer avec un sourire léger que le cuisinier ne pouvait voir mais qu'il avait sans doute deviné.

- Imbécile, râla vaguement Watanuki avant de se laisser happer par le monde extérieur.

Mais Doméki savait pertinemment que le lendemain, Watanuki l'attendrait sur le quai; l'air bougon. Et peut être, il l'espérait, au milieu de la foule inconnue, tandis que Himawari-chan poserait son regard sur le train qui l'emporterait, ils pourraient basculer encore autre part, le temps d'un baiser.

**Fin **

Mmh, le texte est peut-être un peu long inutilement et découpé d'une façon un peu étrange, mais j'aime l'aspect "scènes de vie". Bon la fin n'est pas superbe, mais elle vous laisse d'agréables possibilités . J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors une review ne peut me faire que du bien ^^


End file.
